


at your feet

by graves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graves/pseuds/graves
Summary: "I need to taste you."[Sometimes, it's all they can do to make sure they're there, they're alive.  Levi is afraid, and Eren is desperately in love.]





	at your feet

“I need to taste you.”

The words fall from Levi’s mouth soft, almost whispers, and Eren shakes under his hold. He feels Levi’s fingers twitch against his sides, sweat-warm, and he can tell something’s wrong. Levi is hurried, fucking him into the mattress something desperate, heated. It’s not the way things usually go. There are times they tear at each other after training, or behind the stables, or in any number of other places, really. This, though--there’s something other than blood pumping in Levi’s veins and Eren can feel it in Levi’s grip, the way he pulls Eren close, breathlessly. 

Levi’s eyes are closed tight in what looks like pain. His mouth hangs open as he thrusts, _hard_ , again and again. 

“W-what?” Eren stutters through it, his throat dry, jaw clicking closed as Levi moves. He squeezes his hands around the back of Levi’s neck, pressing the question into him when he can’t repeat it around the harsh sounds Levi pulls from him. 

Eren’s heart skips, skips. Levi’s whimpers no longer sound good, rather, they sound like cries. Something’s wrong, something’s _wrong_ \--

Before he can ask again, Levi wraps a hand around his cock, bringing it up and then--

He bends down, his body curving and spine straining against his skin. Eren’s hands go to his shoulders to pull him up to ask what the _fuck_ , but the words tangle around his tongue and die there when Levi’s lips circle around the head of his cock. 

It’s like he’s on fucking fire, but he can’t scream, can’t even make a noise as Levi bows at an angle that should be impossible while he takes Eren in, mouthing around him as he keeps pounding into him relentlessly. Having Levi’s mouth on him and his cock deep in his ass at the same time is too much, way too much at once, and he finally finds his voice to scream Levi’s name as loud as he can. 

Levi takes his mouth away, looks up to say, “ _Yes_ , like that, let me fucking hear you,” and he’s back on him again. His hand makes up for what he can’t fit into his mouth, and his other hand presses Eren’s leg down to spread him wide. 

They’re both sweating, the window in Levi’s room bringing no breeze from the still night, but when Eren feels something drop down onto his thighs he knows it’s not sweat. Levi’s crying, breathing heavy through his nose while he keeps at it. Eren lets him go, his breath catching, heart breaking for whatever Levi is feeling. Levi wants him loud tonight, wants to hear him. Eren will give him whatever he wants. 

He chokes Levi’s name out so loud it sounds like a fractured scream, and whoever hears may think it’s from something else entirely. But he doesn’t care, not at all. Levi needs him loud. 

The bed sheets underneath them are damp, the air is heavy. Levi moves off him and slides up his body, his chest dragging against Eren’s as he takes his hands and cups his face, love-soft. He kisses deep--Eren feels like Levi’s trying to crawl into him, and he’d let him, of course he would. 

Eren drags his lips against Levi’s, kissing everywhere he can reach. He mumbles into his cheek, “I love you,” and wraps his arms around Levi’s back when he feels him tremble. “It’s okay, Levi. I’m here.” 

Levi tucks his burning face into Eren’s neck when he comes, pressing inside as far as he can while he tells Eren _I love you, I love you_ until he’s spent. 

If his throat wasn’t raw before, it is when Levi moves down once more to lick from where his own come leaks out back up to Eren’s flushed cock, dripping over his stomach. He yells out complete nonsense, utter bullshit, just whatever his voice can manage while Levi takes him in hand again and goes back to licking inside Eren. 

When he comes Levi surges up, takes him down to the hairs at his navel, and his throat flutters around him as Eren empties into Levi’s mouth. 

Their bodies are sprinkled with goosebumps while they cool, Levi’s face resting on Eren’s stomach as they let their breathing even out. 

“Baby,” Eren says, his thumb stroking Levi’s warm cheek. “Are you okay?”

For a moment Levi says nothing. He breathes, once, twice--then he lifts himself up and curls into Eren’s chest, wrapping himself around him and fitting into all his corners and dips. 

“I had a nightmare,” he admits into the curve of Eren’s neck. There’s where he smells the strongest, and he knows Levi likes to lay his head down next to it so he can breathe it in through the night. “I lost you.” His voice is so sad that Eren nearly cries himself. He loves him, he fucking loves him. 

It won’t do to make promises he can’t keep. It would only make him a liar in his last moments, and he’d rather only tell Levi things that are unshakably, undeniably true. “I love you baby,” he says. “I’ll stay with you as long as I can.” 

It’s in these moments, these quiet liminal times, that Levi lets himself be scared. He lets Eren see him vulnerable, see him absolutely afraid, see him achingly sweet with love. And Eren would do anything to protect these moments--to protect him.

Levi sighs into him, hugging him closer. “Keep going.” 

Eren cups his hand around Levi’s head, rubs circles against the nape of his neck with his thumb. He talks and talks, says I love you over and over, until Levi falls asleep--and even after then, until the morning comes.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://graves-n.tumblr.com) come and ask me about commissions!


End file.
